Mondo Bronto
/+1 and destroy all Plants here. |flavor text = Deep in Hollow Earth, Zombie warrior women tame herds of enormous dinosaurs. Any good history book will tell you that.|image = Mondo Bronto.PNG}} Mondo Bronto is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its Dino-Roar ability gives it +1 /+1 and instantly destroys all plants on its lane. Origins The dinosaur is based on a brontosaurus, a genus of gigantic quadruped sauropod dinosaurs. Specifically, it is based on the dinosaur from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Its name is a combination of the words "mondo," meaning "used in reference to something very striking or remarkable of its kind," and "bronto," a shortened version of "brontosaurus," the dinosaur it is based on. Coincidentally, both words in its name rhyme. Its description references the zombie cards with the Dino-Roar ability always being depicted as a female zombie riding a dinosaur. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' History Pet Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' This gets +1 /+1 and destroy all Plants here. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description Deep in Hollow Earth, Zombie warrior women tame herds of enormous dinosaurs. Any good history book will tell you that. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Mondo Bronto to start is a very average zombie with the Amphibious trait. Nonetheless, its ability makes Mondo Bronto a force to be reckoned with. Having its Dino-Roar ability both increase its own stats by +1 /+1 and destroy every plant in its lane ensures that at the beginning of each turn after it is played, Mondo Bronto will always have a direct opening for a hit on the plant hero. Furthermore, due to its ability to destroy plants in its lane being tied to its Dino-Roar, if you draw or Conjure a card during the Tricks phase, the plant hero will be defenseless against Mondo Bronto during the Fight! phase. Its Dino-Roar on top of destroying all plants in its lane and allowing for a direct hit, also increases its stats, meaning the more cards you draw, the stronger Mondo Bronto becomes. It is highly recommend to use Mondo Bronto in a deck which gives you access to many drawing and Conjuring cards, preferably tricks, to maximize its Dino-Roar and ensure the plant hero can't do anything to defend themselves against it. This task can be done easily as Immorticia, who has many ways to draw or Conjure cards from the class. Because of its abilities, Mondo Bronto synergizes well with Haunting Zombie, Cyborg Zombie, and , as when they are destroyed, they will add a card into your hand, activating Mondo Bronto's ability. It also works well with Terrify, as you can move any plant to Mondo Bronto's lane to activate its ability and destroy said plant instantly. Against Destroying it is of high priority. Not only does its Dino-Roar ability allows it to become stronger over time, but if the opposing hero has any tricks which allow them to draw or Conjure a card, it leaves you defenseless against it. Due to its ability to destroy plants easily, tricks or "When played" abilities are the best option to tackle Mondo Bronto as you can hardly predict whether or not the zombie hero is ready to activate Mondo Bronto's Dino-Roar ability during the Zombie Tricks phase. Gallery MondoBrontoStat.jpg|Mondo Bronto's statistics Rore.png|Mondo Bronto being played They are so dead right now.png|Mondo Bronto activating its ability Splat-0.png|Mondo Bronto attacking Triplication Bronto.png|Mondo Bronto's statistics after being conjured by Triplication Bronto Rider textures.png|Mondo Bronto’s textures Trivia *During development, it was originally named "Brontosaurus Rider." It costed 4 , had 3 /3 with Amphibious, and its Dino-Roar ability gave all pets on the field +1 /+1 . **After that, it was changed again before becoming what they are now, but it did not destroy plants. While its Dino-Roar ability did give it +1 /+1 , it also had an ability where it Conjured a history trick when it was played. *It is one of the two history cards in the Beastly class, the other being Extinction Event. **It is also the only one with the Amphibious trait. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Amphibious cards Category:History cards Category:Pet cards Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Zombies Category:Instant-kill cards